


Oselli (Sworn Sisters)

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, F/F, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Anairë and Eärwen for the Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020.
Relationships: Anairë & Eärwen (Tolkien), Anairë/Eärwen (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	Oselli (Sworn Sisters)

**Author's Note:**

> Anairë’s name means “holiest,” and my headcanon for her is that she is a priestess of Nessa. She named her eldest son “Astaldo” after Nessa’s husband, Tulkas Astaldo, and she stayed behind in Aman partially for her love of the Valar - but also for her love of Eärwen. The prompt that inspired this piece was queerplatonic Anairë + Eärwen, but I’m leaving this open for interpretation, both to you and to my writer. We’ll see how the fic turns out!
> 
> Anairë here is wearing a deer-antler headband and a violet/pansy in her hair; both are symbols of Nessa. I headcanon that she is a dancer, like her Vala, and from the sneak peaks I’ve had of the fic her cloak is incorporated in her dance routine! The cloak has symbols of ocean waves, Taniquetil, the Two Trees, and Varda’s stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This art is rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/627657360585981952/image-description-a-colored-pencil-drawing-of).
> 
> This is not the only collaboration I worked on for this event; a masterpost of all my TRSB20 submissions is available [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/628073213711269888/annas-trsb20-masterpost)!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com), or at my art blog [@annataryx](http://annataryx.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cherish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201857) by [inigo1220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inigo1220/pseuds/inigo1220)




End file.
